Fabula Nova Crystallis of Harmony
by ShiningSentinel
Summary: The world is in chaos. Nightmare Moon has taken complete control of Luna and was even named Goddess of Darkness. She plans on seeking all of the Crystals of Harmony and revert them into Chaos Crystals. Paradox Monster infest the world and a young teen who wields a sword as large as him and his mage friend Trixie travel around the world to find these crystals before she gets them.


The world has in a Nightmare. A very chaotic one. Everyone in Equestria was thinking this was just a Nightmare that everyone is under and that there is no such thing as Paradox. No. It was more real than anyone could imagine. It was true, Nightmare Moon had corrupted Luna once and for all as Celestia's opposing even reveals her goals to every living creature here. Her only goal is stealing away the Crystals of Harmony and revert them into the Chaos Crystals. That's all there was to it. She explained nothing more or less. Now the world is in depression of only one bad former princess possessed by Darkness.

" How much longer? I'm getting tired." Trixie's voice whined. She was wearing a black cloak, the same one when she used to have the Alicorn Amulet. She had her arms folded while walking behind a teenage boy. They were walking in the Everfree Forest, one of the less common places of monsters since there was no life to prey on, at least what Nightmare Moon thought. The boy sighed as he stopped for a moment. He had a very serious expression on his face and looked at Trixie with his night blue eyes. He his dark blue hair was short and spiky passing his neck, he wore a blue and dark blue long sleeve shirt with his pants and shoes the same color. Around his neck was a silver necklace given to him by a certain friend of his before splitting it up. Although the chain was silver it had a purple star on it with silver pointed areas in the space.

" We'll get there when we get there Trixie. There is no rest, even here. It's true that it's rare of monsters being here, but you may never know." He told her.

Trixie sighed as they continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest while everything

was quiet except for feet touching the grass. " Max. Everyone is always saying you always had a cheerful expression even in a fight with the whole Keyblade thing. Now that this has happened you lost joy. You are still the Element of Courage right? You and Twilight I mean?" Trixie asked. Max looked back at her and smiled which made Trixie sigh in relief at seeing that. " I guess he isn't all monotone after all." She thought. After a lot more walking which was torture to the magician, she was close to giving up till finally noticing they were at they're destination. Zecora's Hut. " Um, sorry if this is a stupid question, but why are we at Zecora's if we need to find these Crystals?" She asked.

" Because, I asked Zecora to make us some items so that way sneaking past these things will be easier...if she's even here." Max replied. Trixie raised an eyebrow not believing Zecora could make something like that, but she'll believe it when she sees it.

Max knocked on the door and waited for answer. None. He tried again only getting the same result. " Weird. No way Zecora could leave out in the middle of Chaos. Nightmare Moon better not have gotten her first." Max growled.

"Okay so she's not here. I think we should just leave at that and-"

_ ROOOOOOAAAAR! _

Max and Trixie froze at hearing that loud roar. They looked around only seeing nothing suspicious. " That was definitely a Bahamut." Max noted. " Keep your guard up. It might of attacked Zecora." Max told her firmly.

Taking careful steps they walked away from the hut and no longer hearing the roar. This was good to Trixie, but it was surprising to Max. Either it left with it's kill or something killed it. He'd be shocked if it was Zecora who defeated it.

He attempted calling her name a few times and thankfully there was an answer. " Over here!" A female voice with an accent replied to his shouts. He followed the voice with Trixie who was in fright for coming any closer. He noticed and decided to boost her confidence. " Whatever happened to the Great and Powerful persona, huh?" He asked. Hearing that costed him to listen to her blabbering about how strong she was even without a little amulet. However just in time for her to shut up he saw the zebra woman in a brown cloak with a massive dragon like monster on the ground. " A tough one, but nothing I couldn't handle." Zecora assured them. Max was indeed shocked at seeing the mysterious woman sitting in front of a Bahamut corpse. " Is she really this powerful? The X-blade incident she hardly did anything." Max thought.

" Well. You seem like you've a ghost. I have your equipment in my hut. Sorry it was locked, special purpose even in a forest." She said as she stood up and walked past the two back to where her hut was located. Trixie happily followed while Max was still in wonder of what power Zecora possessed. He followed behind and Zecora politely offered them drinks as they got in. While Zecora was getting the items Trixie whispered to him not to drink her liquid since it'll always have an effect at the end. Max however took the risk of not listening and took a sip. No effect. " YOUR HUMAN! THAT'S WHY!" Trixie yelled.

" Guess it does feel go to be human after all." Max grinned. Trixie snorted as Zecora came back with a bag of items in her hand.

" These are basically all potions. Use them wisely or take small amounts. I labelled them so you wouldn't get confused. Than again the _Great and powerful_ should have healing abilities, right?" She asked the magician. Trixie shook her head in sadness of not knowing something as simple as healing. If Twilight could do it, so could she.

" Alright Zecora. Mind if I ask you something?" Max asked.

" Why of course."

Max took a deep breath before getting ready to say what he wanted. " Ever since the whole X-blade incident I noticed you've barely done any fighting before recently. Mind telling me what you can do?" He asked. Zecora smiled at the boy's assertiveness but had an idea.

" How about I show you instead of telling you?" She offered.

Max had a look of determination on his face as he happily accepted. Zecora stood up and walked out the door telling the duo to follow her. After a small walk ( Trixie was tired of the constant walking) Max stood a distance away from Zecora who seemed to be grinning like she already would of won. " Alright child. I'll show you a small demonstration in combat if you can even take it." She provoked. Max held his hand out and in his hand from a shining light was a large sword the size as himself and it had a stylish texture to it as the blade was white with a red line running through. " Show me than." He challenged.

Soundtrack: Final Fantasy 13-2 Clash at the Big Bridge

First thing Max didn't want to do was run carelessly since she could know magic. He stuck his blade in the ground and had fire surrounding his hand. " Firaga." He threw a fireball at the black and white striped woman and it connected making a large explosion of fire which shocked Trixie. As the smoke cleared at where it hit, Max was shocked to see Zecora only had her hand out with a small barrier covering the front.

" Minor Guard. It'll even withstand a level three element spell from you. Apparently Twilight's magic is the only kind that could penetrate it. So your only option in matter is straightforward assault." Zecora explained. Max wanted to continue testing and this time had his hand up in the air.

" Thundara." He muttered. A large streak of multiple lightning bolts struck Zecora only she had a full barrier now.

" Major Guard. Like the minor only it'll cover me entirely. Just come up and attack. I wouldn't do anything to kill you." Zecora assured him. Max sighed as he realized he had no choice and she was right. He pulled his blade out of the ground and ran at her with a one handed swing. His sword broke threw the barrier which forced the mysterious woman to back away.

"Enough Defensive. Now for offensive." Zecora told him. With a light blow a small fireball came out her mouth towards Max who had the idea of what this was and dodged it. After this he witnessed a large explosion in the woods burning away a ton of trees.

" Was that a Megaflare?" He asked with a slight shock. Zecora nodded. " You could call it that, but I won't bore you with details of its history you should understand." She said. She was about to do another attack until suddenly a loud roar filled the air. Zecora's expression was now shocked at this. " No, I thought I took them all down." She cursed herself for a mistake.

Suddenly from in front of them was another one of the dragon like creatures that took form of a ship. " So one more huh? Guess this gives us a better demonstration." Max told Zecora. She nodded as she got ready just as the Bahamut changed into more bipedal form.

**Author's Note:**

Hope you enjoy. Comment, criticism is allowed and let me know of any problem. I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
